


Cambios

by yokana_yanovick



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Inspirado por el capítulo 7x15 - Silent Partner.





	Cambios

No habían empezado con buen pie, de eso estaba segura. 

También estaba segura de que gran parte de esa culpa había sido suya. 

Los rumores en Asuntos Internos se dejaban caer con frecuencia, sin embargo, incluso allí, nunca un nombre había sido tan recurrente. El historial de sus casos resueltos, los berrinches cómicos con su superior inmediato, y las anécdotas que, aunque no se dijera abiertamente todos sabían que contenían un pequeño montón de reglas convenientemente bordeadas, eran de dominio público incluso en aquellas oficinas del piso superior.

Durante los años que había estado trabajando allí aquellos rumores habían conseguido sacarla de sus casillas. Se había esforzado durante toda su vida por ser un ejemplo femenino para todos sus compañeros, porque la mentalidad machista inevitablemente arraigada seguía haciendo mella en puestos como el suyo, y en cualquier puesto que tuviese que ver con las fuerzas del orden, a decir verdad. Ella había sido la personificación de la buena conducta, una mujer que seguía las normas a rajatabla, alguien que con los años se había convertido en un muro de piedra ante las continuas burlas y el desprecio del resto de los oficiales con los que había tenido que lidiar. El hecho era que no soportaba que todo ese esfuerzo por introducir a un personaje femenino que sirviera de ejemplo para todos los demás, se viera mermado por una mujer que, a diferencia de todo lo políticamente correcto, había ascendido, según los rumores, por acostarse con su jefe y convertía el caso más serio en una comedia digna de cualquier “reality show”.

Sharon Raydor suspiró. 

Sin duda había estado predispuesta a odiarla mucho antes de conocerla.

Las oficinas de Grandes Crímenes a aquellas alturas de la noche estaban ya desiertas. Tras dar carpetazo a la demanda de Goldman sólo los presentes en aquel despacho habían presenciado la furia y la decepción la subjefa Johnson tras haber visto cómo su jefe y su abogado se habían deshecho del molesto caso de una manera tan sencilla como humillante. 

“La regla de Johnson”.

Entonces el portazo había resonado con fuerza en la habitación. 

Sharon se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y estiró su cuello. Se había quedado más tiempo del aconsejable en la misma postura a la espera de verla salir su oficina. Oficina que ahora, con sus persianas cerradas, y la luz apagada, se había convertido en su refugio.

Miró hacia su puerta cerrada y trató de recordar en que momento exacto la ligera molestia de la preocupación había comenzado a incordiarla. El rechazo que la había asaltado cuando la enfrentó por primera vez, ahora tan sólo era un fantasma de lo que había sido.

***

 

 _La cinta con aquel chico apuntando con su pistola hacia la puerta a la espera de que la subjefa Johnson apareciera terminó con el cadáver del propio Kyle en la sala de interrogatorios. La grabación mostraba como con un disparo a bocajarro se había quitado la vida tras dejar inconclusa su misión._

_Pulsó el botón de “stop” y despidió a los oficiales que estaban tras ella bajo la intensa mirada que ahora le profesaban la subjefa Johnson y Buzz desde la puerta. Durante la grabación un nudo se había implantado en su garganta y se negaba a abandonarla. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano cerca del cuello y se tomó un momento para adoptar su tono más neutral._

_-¿Estás bien? -un hilo de voz que no reconoció como suyo salió de su garganta._

_La tensión que había estado soportando Brenda se aflojó visiblemente ante aquella preocupación genuina._

_-Eso creo, sí -habló con sorpresa casi agradecida por el detalle de preguntar._

_-Por lo que acabo de ver podías haber muerto -dijo con suavidad._

_Sabía que habría esperado de ella una regañina, y tal vez mereciera una por haberse expuesto al peligro de aquella manera asustándolos a todos, sin embargo, y aun con la sombra del temor de lo que pudo haber pasado aleteando en la boca de su estómago, no pudo hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de recomponerse, recolocó las gafas en su sitio y comenzó con su cuestionario._

_Miró su reloj. Había pasado casi una hora desde que se reunieron con Goldman en el despacho del Jefe Pope. Se levantó de su silla y fue a una de las máquinas expendedoras._

***

 

Llamó a la puerta del despacho suavemente. 

No hubo contestación.

Tentó y giró el pomo. La puerta se abrió con facilidad. El despacho estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la pequeña lámpara que alumbraban las facciones tristes de la mujer que se hundía en la silla y que tenía la mirada perdida en algún rincón de aquella habitación. Ni siquiera la miró.

Despacio se acercó hasta su mesa y posó sobre ella una de sus chocolatinas favoritas. Creyó vislumbrar en su cara un gesto que bien podía haber sido el amago de una sonrisa.

Sin una palabra y sin apenas mirarla se sentó frente a ella, no tenía muy claro que quisiese compañía en aquel momento, al menos no la suya. Pero, por algún motivo no fue capaz de abandonarla dadas las circunstancias. Sabía demasiado bien lo que era recibir una bofetada en un trabajo por el que lo habías dado todo, de quienes se supone que son tus compañeros y amigos.

Levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada furtiva, tenía que reconocer que sus métodos no eran siempre los más adecuados pero, aun así, siempre eran efectivos. Y tuvo que admitir, aunque a regañadientes, que a pesar de sus extravagancias había comenzado a admirarla. 

El sonido de un plástico la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Brenda había comenzado a mordisquear su chocolatina y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Es muy tarde, Capitán. Debería irse a casa. -su voz sonaba cansada.

-No tengo prisa -contestó encongiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato y, para su sorpresa, no fue un silencio incómodo como iba siendo lo habitual entre ellas. Quizá, teniendo en cuenta que habían aprendido a soportarse, e incluso, a hacer provechosa su relación, habían llegado a algún punto de entendimiento mutuo.

-¿Nadie la espera en casa? -continuó con su tono apagado.

-Sí -respondió. Vio que la afirmación había llamado su atención y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos -mi gato -terminó con una sonrisa.

A Brenda se le escapó la risa, aunque el sonido le recordó más a un quejido.

-No me la imaginaba con gato -dijo con sinceridad.

-También tengo una escoba... -contestó con una mueca, lo que le arrancó algo parecido a una carcajada.

-Tampoco me la imaginaba con sentido del humor... -e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado con las cejas levemente alzadas. La vio hundirse en la silla y relajar la espalda para mirarla tratando de contener la ligera curvatura que había comenzado a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

-Oh, tiene la mala costumbre de salir de tanto en cuando... -dijo haciendo aspavientos con su mano derecha, como si fuese una molestia.

Por un momento la mirada de Brenda se quedó ahí, puede que incluso viera un atisbo de cariño antes de que bajara la vista y volviera a hablar. 

-Capitán... -hizo una pausa y recomenzó la frase - Sharon, -levantó la vista de nuevo para mirarla -gracias -y pudo en aquel agradecimiento más sinceridad de la que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de su parte. 

Aun la sorprendía el uso de su nombre de pila, al menos viniendo de alguien que siempre estaba agazapada en un rincón a la espera de poder huir en dirección contraria cuando ella entraba en la sala. Personalmente ella no pensaba en esta mujer como Brenda, quizá demasiado cercano para una relación en la que aún no sabía exactamente donde estaban los límites. No supo que decir, así que inclinó la cabeza y sonrió conciliadoramente.

-No, en serio, gracias. Por.. por haberme apoyado ahí dentro -comenzó a moverse inquieta en la silla -al final ha sido la única que lo ha hecho... -terminó con un hilo de voz.

Levantó los ojos cuando sus palabras aún se estaban desvaneciendo en el despacho y su mirada había vuelto a perderse en algún lugar bajo todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Aprovechó aquella ausencia para estudiarla con atención. Su postura, la línea de tensión de su cuello, sus labios siempre obscenamente voluminosos y aquella mirada. Una mirada tan cargada de pena y emoción que cuando por fin la fijó en ella, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para una sensación tan directa y la recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que no vio venir. Casi pudo oír como se agrietaba su coraza siempre tan perfectamente colocada.

Ahora era ella quien se revolvía en su asiento.

-No me ha parecido justa la manera que han tenido de tratarla -dijo por toda respuesta. 

William Pope pasaba como una apisonadora por encima de la Subjefa Johnson a veces con demasiada alegría en su opinión. Y eso estaba comenzando a molestarla de verdad.

-¿Se va a ir? 

La pregunta de Brenda la pilló desprevenida.

-¿Cómo? -la miró sin comprender.

-He oído que pretende retirarse... -para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes le sorprendió el tono casi tímido que podía adoptar en según que casos -creí que quería descubrir al topo...

Una sonrisa volvió a traicionarla apareciendo lentamente en su cara.

-No tengo ninguna intención de retirarme -la miró con una pequeña satisfacción a la espera de ver su fastidio en alguna parte de su cara, sin embargo, lo que se encontró volvió a desconcertarla. Con las cejas alzadas y los labios entreabiertos, por una milésima de segundo, estuvo completamente segura de que lo que acababa de ver había sido alivio. Alivio profundo y esperanzado. La sorpresa volvió a golpearla, esta vez en el pecho, entrando como una ráfaga de aire fresco y acomodándose cálidamente en su estómago reconfortándola de alguna manera. -Me parece que aún tendrá que aguantarme un poco más por aquí -bromeó.

-Creo... que podré soportarlo, Capitán -y contra todo pronóstico le dedicó sonrisa, pero no esas sonrisas estáticas e hipócritas a las que estaba, a aquellas alturas, más que acostumbrada. No. Aquella era abierta, sincera, afectuosa... Y no fue eso lo que más hizo mella en su ánimo, sino el hecho de que ese pequeño gesto la hizo sentir... bien. Sorprendentemente bien, incluso. 

Por primera vez se sintió realmente a gusto con alguien de su trabajo, y no sólo eso, sino alguien en la que podía confiar si se diera el caso. No dejaba de ser gracioso. Se ve que aquella mujer se había propuesto como meta descolocarla día sí y día también.

Una sonrisa ya se había plantado en su cara antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerla. La miró durante un par de segundos y de repente sintió cómoda aquella nueva cercanía. Quién se lo iba a decir hace tan sólo unas semanas. 

Miró su reloj. Era muy tarde y debería pensar en retirarse si no quería que la mañana siguiente fuese auténtico martirio, pero, por algún motivo, se resistía a abandonar aquel despacho apenas iluminado y aquella sensación de tranquilidad que se había acomodado en en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, suspiró sonoramente, y con un esfuerzo mayor del que hubiese necesitado hace tan sólo un mes, se obligó a moverse.

Con paso decidido se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella para despedirse. Acercó la mano para darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a modo de consuelo, pero se detuvo a medio camino sin atreverse a tocarla, de repente volvía a parecerle demasiado intenso. Y, aunque abortó la maniobra, Brenda cogió su mano al vuelo y le dio un suave apretón al que correspondió casi en el acto, azorada por tal muestra de afecto repentino.

-No se quede hasta muy tarde, Subjefa -dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Brenda -dijo sin más.

Sonrió -Brenda... -repitió y tras un instante sintiendo aquel confortable calor en la palma de su mano, la soltó despacio, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos oscuros de Grandes Crímenes notando a cada paso como la mirada de su superior la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Fue justo en aquel momento cuando notó su relación transformarse y evolucionar lentamente. Una relación en la que, entre empujones y comentarios mordaces, había comenzado a vislumbrar allí, a lo lejos, algo que en un principio parecía absurdo, algo parecido a una amistad. 

 

***


End file.
